


Imagine Watching Cas as a Ghost

by imagineteamfreewill



Series: Supernatural Imagines [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Reader is a ghost, the reader dies before the imagine begins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 17:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19010092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineteamfreewill/pseuds/imagineteamfreewill
Summary: This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on May 19th, 2019.





	Imagine Watching Cas as a Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted as a gif imagine on my tumblr account of the same name on May 19th, 2019.

Horrified, you watched from the edge of the gravel road as Cas slammed a fist into the hood of his pickup. The metal dented under the force and his teeth were grit in anger as you stepped forward, calling, “Cas! Cas, calm down! I’m right… here.”

You trailed off, looking around. Your rigid body was strewn out in the back of his truck cab, and you swallowed thickly when you realized what had happened. Blood still marred the old, gray gravestone where you’d fallen. Silently, you lifted a hand and touched the back of your head where you’d felt pain right before blacking out. Your hand came away clean and your stomach turned.

Cas muttered a curse under his breath and rubbed his hands over his face. His shoulders began to shake as you watched him, and your heart shattered as you watched him.

“He could see you, you know. He just has to know that you’re there so he knows what dimension to focus on.”

You turned around at the sound of Billie’s voice, unsurprised to find her there. “But he can’t hear me?” you asked.

She gave you a silent shake of the head, then held out her hand. “It’s time, Y/N.”

“I just need a few minutes. I want to say goodbye. You know as much as I do that if I don’t at least try and stop him, he’ll turn Heaven, Earth,  _and_  Hell upside-down trying to get me back. As soon as I do that, I’ll go with you willingly.”

Billie watched you for a long moment. Finally, she gestured to Cas before sitting down on a nearby bench. “You don’t have much time. Use it wisely.”

Nodding, you exhaled shakily and turned back around so that you were facing Cas. He was openly crying now, and you carefully walked over to him, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“Cas?“


End file.
